


storm to weather

by furncae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furncae/pseuds/furncae
Summary: Osamu thinks of himself as a rather quiet person, that changes when Akaashi Keiji walks into his shop on a rainy day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	storm to weather

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the translation of Woo’s I Love You, you can listen to it, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SCKdAX9b8Y&ab_channel=Woo-Topic)

Osamu thinks of himself as a rather quiet person these days, compared to his brother anyway. As the younger twin, he would let Atsumu did all the talking for both of them. He would only speak when he disagreed, and the last time he did was when he told Atsumu that volleyball was not his calling, which resulted in the biggest fight he and his brother ever had. Ever since that moment, Osamu has kept himself quiet. His agreement comes in silent nods and small yeahs, keeping the words to himself and bottles it up. 

That’s the thing though. He bottles up his words _and_ his feelings. Not wanting to make the first move or say the first word. Besides, with his job right now, manning the Onigiri Miya head branch, he tells himself that he’s not one for the relationship scene. His love was for food and for every onigiris he serves to his customers. That’s the closest thing to an affection Osamu is willing to give. His only experience of relationship was with Suna Rintarou, it was a sweet, sweet, high school memory. Stolen kisses between classes and practices. Fingers intertwined as they walked home from school. Suna was made for bigger things though. Not wanting to hold him back, Osamu ultimately broke up with him. Suna took the break up easy, up until today, Suna is the one still making the effort to contact Osamu. Osamu keeps himself quiet, that is until he saw this one particular man walking into his shop.

——

It’s raining, meaning it’s a slow day for Osamu and his employees. The song his employee plays on the shop’s speaker is covered with the sound of the raindrops hitting the ground outside. Osamu likes it though, he gets to sit down and enjoy the foreign pop song that’s playing. Osamu makes a mental note to ask Mari-chan the title of the song playing right now because he kinda likes it. Sighing, Osamu looks at the small bell hanging just above the door, a little something he got from Kita-san.

_“It’s a nice touch, ya would know if a customer enters the shop when yer inside the kitchen.” Kita-senpai said with a smile. “Besides, it’s made in Hyogo, a small piece of home in every branch.” He continued, crossing his arms as Osamu tried to open the door. The bell ringed softly._

As Osamu snaps from his flashback, the bell does ring softly, indicating a customer has entered the shop. Osamu rises up from his seat, wanting to greet the customer on this slow day, he gestures Mari-chan that he’ll take the orders. He makes sure that his hat is not tilted, and he tightens the black apron around his hip.

_Irasshaimase!_ Mari-chan and the other employees shout as the customer makes his way to the counter.

“Hello, welcome to Onigiri Miya, how can I help ya today?” Osamu asks softly. The man walking up to the counter is wearing a brown long coat, hair a bit damp from walking around in the rain. _Where are ya from?_ Osamu can’t help but wonder.

“I’d like one salmon onigiri, one umeboshi, and one mentaiko please.” 

“Great choices, dine in or to go?” _Where did ya get those clothes? They fit ya perfectly_ , his mind blurts another thought. _Fuck_. he adds.

“To go— well, I guess, dine in once in a while would be okay.” The man smiles, he reaches for his backpack and pulls out his wallet. Osamu looks out the door again, he can see the wind getting stronger and the rain does the same. 

“Well, the weather is kinda heavy today. Can I get yer name?” He reaches for the pen, ready to write down the name of the lovely customer.

“Akaashi.” The customer—Akaashi—chirps happily, Osamu can’t help but smile at the sight of that. 

“Yer order will be ready in 7 minutes, Akaashi-san.”

Akaashi takes a seat not far from the counter, just enough that Osamu can see what he’s doing as he makes Akaashi’s order. Osamu watches as his hands work on the onigiris, Akaashi takes off his coat and places it neatly on his lap, revealing a white sweatshirt with thumbholes. Osamu nearly squealed. Thumbholes? Really? Can this _Akaashi_ get any cuter?

Not long after, Osamu hears humming. It’s definitely not coming from him, nor his employees. It comes from the seat taken by Akaashi, seems like he knows the song well. _How’s the song here?_ Osamu wants to ask, his lips twitching. As he brings the plate of onigiris to Akaashi, he sees that he’s writing something, more like, scratching everything out the pages and writes down new words.

“Are ya interested in books?” The long-haired turns to see Osamu, as he sets down the plate and the hot ocha. Sometimes his brain and his mouth don’t sync and Osamu wants to bang his head to the nearest table. “Sorry, I’m not usually this talkative, been a slow day though.” He adds, not wanting Akaashi to feel uncomfortable.

“Ah it’s fine—“ Akaashi stops his words as he squints at Osamu, searching for something, “Miya-san. It’s just my work.”

_Ah, he was looking for my name tag_. Osamu muses, that kind of gestures is hard to found these days, and Osamu never really introduces his name to customer. “Well, _bon appetite_ , Akaashi-san.”

“ _Itadakimasu!_ ”

To say that Osamu is lovestruck is underrated. The chef watches as Akaashi munch on his onigiris, face way more livelier compared to when he walked into the shop. Osamu takes pride on his onigiris, but seeing Akaashi savours each bite of _his_ onigiri with a pleased expression on his face, all he wants to do now is feed Akaashi for the rest of his life. 

Without noticing it, Osamu’s hands are making two more onigiris. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first ever contribution to the osaaka nation, i hope its not too embarrassing. don't hesitate to say hi to me on [twt!](twitter.com/furncae)


End file.
